The Green Sickness
by Xitai
Summary: AU HBP Astronomy Tower scene. A one shot with Draco Malfoy one step closer to redemption. I took HBP's Malfoy and gave him a push, literally.


Author's Note: I wrote this the day after finishing HBP in July 2005. It is a one shot; there are plenty of quality novel length Harry and Draco defeat the Dark Lord stories, so I don't feel the need to get lost in one of those. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: All is J. K. Rowling's. Especially the dialogue from HBP.

"Severus."

The word cut harshly through the air. Dumbledore's eyes were wide and Harry began to feel dark walls of terror closing in around him. Snape glanced coldly around the tower before shoving Malfoy out of the way.

Harry's breath caught as the blonde tumbled toward him. Malfoy was going to hit him. Once again, he struggled viciously against the bonds of Dumbledore's enchantment, but it was no use. Resigned, he stared mutely as the frightened boy hurtled toward him in the pale green light. Malfoy raised his hands to prevent a violent impact with the Astronomy tower wall. He gripped Harry's chest instead. Malfoy froze, unwittingly staring directly into Harry's eyes. His gray eyes were tormented and Harry could see the storm of confusion raging inside.

"Severus…please." The weak voice floated across the tower. Harry's gaze snapped back to Dumbledore. Snape was standing silently in front of the headmaster. The blood pounded within Harry's ears as he watched. Slowly Snape's arm rose, his wand leveling at Dumbledore.

Malfoy had shifted to watch the ensuing scene, but now the blonde turned his head to cautiously survey the other Death Eaters. They were entranced by the wordless battle on the other side of the tower. Harry fought the urge to panic as Malfoy turned back to him. A trembling hand reached up to grab and edge of his invisibility cloak, but instead of tearing it away and exposing Harry, Malfoy joined him. The blonde did not look at him, he seemed to already be aware of who he was hiding with. The cloak fell into place again as Malfoy slid between Harry and the wall, causing Harry's immobilized body to tilt forward. The Slytherin's hands darted quickly to grip his shoulders. Harry could feel Malfoy's erratic breath against his ear.

Dumbledore remained slumped against the parapet. Neither he nor Snape had spoken and the other Death Eaters clearly did not wish to interfere. After an eternity, Snape stepped forward.

"Aveda Kadavra."

The jet of green light, a matching hue to the glowing Dark Mark above, slammed into Dumbledore. Harry's breath rattled within his chest as the old man stiffened. Then, the headmaster's body tilted back and flipped over the tower rampart. Harry felt control rushing back to his body in one horrified breath. Malfoy's grip on him tightened painfully. Harry did not know if it was due to what they had witnessed or the realization that his cover could now move.

Snape glanced back toward them, causing both boys to stiffen in their invisible prison. "Where is Draco?"

Grayback spun around, his bloody jaw causing Harry to grimace. He could feel Malfoy's heart beat pounding against his back. The Warewolf shrugged. "He was looking rather faint. The coward probably went downstairs, waiting for us to do the job. By the way, Severus, congratulations."

Snape leaned over the side of the tower. When he turned back, a cruel smile graced his lips. "Shall we report to the Dark Lord?"

"He will be pleased," one of the other Death Eaters interjected as they headed for the stair.

Both Harry and Malfoy remained mute and motionless until they could no longer hear cries from below. Once he was sure it was safe, Harry ripped the cloak off of them and bodily slammed Malfoy against the wall. A sickening crack resounded as the blonde's head impacted. Harry stared at him, his eyes dancing wildly. "You could have done something!"

Malfoy struggled to breathe as Harry tightened his grip on the boy's throat. "I…you…die…nothing…could do."

Harry relaxed somewhat. "He died. Snape killed him."

Malfoy stared at him. He was still trembling under Harry's hands. "I told him."

"I know." Harry's eyes narrowed at the Death Eater. "Why didn't you kill him? You could have."

Malfoy's eyes flashed strangely and he looked away. Silent tears began to wind their way over his pale cheeks. He appeared even more ashen and drawn than before. "I… I just couldn't. They'll kill me now. They think I'm a coward. I am a coward. I couldn't…"

"I don't trust you." Malfoy's gaze snapped back up. "But I can help you."

The blonde turned his miserable expression toward the section of the rampart Dumbledore had tumbled from. "Did he mean what he said?"

Harry released his captive and stumbled blindly to the other side of the tower, slumping over the rampart. Dumbledore's body lay spread eagle on the grass below. Harry choked, but no tears flooded his eyes. He felt a burning fury rise within him. An unsteady hand came to rest on his shoulder. Startled, Harry glanced at Malfoy. He was surprised to feel no rage or hatred. The blonde had done no real harm. "He meant it. I think he must have always known you wouldn't. He was trying to protect you, wasn't he?"

"I don't need protecting." The words were strong, but the voice behind them shook. He glanced down at Harry, his face closed off. "I don't need your pity either."

Harry opened his mouth to refute Malfoy's claim, but stopped. He did pity the boy. Threatened by the death of his parents and his own demise to plan a deed he could never do. Harry turned away to glance beyond the Astronomy Tower walls. Movement below caused him to jerk upright. "They're getting away. We've got to stop them… turn them in."

Surprisingly, Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm. "It's too late, Potter. They'll be outside the gates within seconds. The harm has already been done. There's been enough death…I think."

The blonde's voice cracked as he uttered the last sentence. Harry drew a deep breath. "You're right. There will be another time."

Malfoy's gaze was locked on the departing figures. His hand dropped away from Harry's arm. "I'm dead, you know, Potter."

"What?" Harry had been lost within memories of the night.

"Snape will tell the Dark Lord what happened. That will be bad enough. Once they realize that I'm not at the meeting place…" The boy's breath caught within his throat and he could not continue.

Harry pushed himself up from the ledge. "Are you asking me for help?"

Malfoy's features twisted in disgust. "Only out of my need for self-preservation."

"You will receive all the protection that you need." Harry recalled Dumbledore's previous offer. "We'll list you among the dead tonight. There is one condition to this Malfoy."

"What?" Malfoy's tone was tired, resigned to his fate.

"I have not forgotten where your original allegiances lie. I have not forgotten your opinion of Muggles or Muggle-Borns, nor have I forgotten your previous treatment of me and my friends." Harry paused, his tone was cold. "I'm only offering you this because I know you would have given in to Dumbledore if they hadn't arrived. I know his trust was misplaced before, but I don't see you being half as inventive as Snape. I'm also pretty sure you're honest when you say you don't want to die. Do you follow?"

Malfoy nodded. The fear had begun to retreat from his eyes. "I follow."

"In return for all this, you will work with me to destroy Voldemort." For a moment, the statement shocked Harry. He had not been planning on asking that of Malfoy.

"What?" The blonde was incredulous. "Do you realize how dangerous that would be for me? Not to mention that I'm asking for protection and immunity, not to switch sides in this bloody war. I don't want to fight."

Harry shrugged. "Those are the terms. Besides, I don't think we'll be doing that much fighting. More like treasure hunting. I could use someone with extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts. And Malfoy, they're going to think you're dead."

"You're going to destroy the Dark Lord by going on treasure hunts?" A small fraction of the previous fear returned to Malfoy's gray eyes. "They're going to find out I'm alive, Potter. The Dark Lord has ways of knowing everything that passes."

Harry sighed. "I suppose he'll find out eventually, but we'll figure out something by that time."

Malfoy stalked across the tower, turning to lean against the wall with his arms crossed. A defiant glint was apparent in his eyes. The blonde had clearly recovered well from the all-consuming fear that had left him simpering behind Harry and the invisibility cloak. "How are you going to convince everyone I'm not just like Snape?"

Harry laughed sharply. "I'm not going to even try to do that. You work with me and only me. No one else knows."

"So you want the entire world except for you to think I'm dead?" Malfoy's lips quirked in silent admiration.

Harry reached down and pulled the invisibility cloak from his jeans pocket. He tossed it to Malfoy. "Put that on. We're going to go down. People have to know what happened."

"I never said I agreed to this stupid deal." Some of the old animosity was present in Malfoy's glare.

"Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Then put it on." Harry hurried toward the spiral staircase, wand at the ready.

"Potter?"

Harry turned to the blonde and gave an unconscious start as Malfoy's head appeared bobbing in the air behind. "What now?"

"Are you sure I'm not going to kill you the minute you turn you back on me?" The look in his gray eyes was indecipherable.

"No. I'm not at all certain. I just hope you won't." With the seed of trust planted, Harry turned and began bounding down the steps two at a time. For a long moment, he thought he heard Malfoy muttering some wicked curse, but then realized it was nothing but the cold wind hissing past the parapets. The reassuring sound of Malfoy's feet beating into the stairs followed momentarily. Harry allowed a small smile to pass over his lips. Dumbledore would be proud, he was sure.


End file.
